Testimony of Mordred Grail
Report Start Report Author: Inquisitor Lance Harlock Report Subject: The Sanguitiam | Imperial Knight House "Grail" Report Locations: Mining World Larson, The Pale Stars, Ultima Segmentum | Feudal World Avalonia, Badab Sector, Ultima Segmentum Report Time: A1.019.424.M41 Report Preface: While following a lead about a possible cult dedicated to the worship of the detestable god of blood, Khorne, I thought it prudent to speak with the local Ecclesiarchal representatives about the faith of the populace of Avalonia. I met with a Pontifex by the name of Constantious Damnos who informed me that among the usual crowds that gather for prayer, the Nobles of House Grail have been absent for several decades. When I left the chamber, I observed an aristocrat that bore the crest of House Grail (who I would later know to be Mordred Grail) speaking with a preacher. Report: After having discovered that a relic of the Chaos God Khorne that I have called The Sanguitiam ''had been transported to the Badab Sector, I made haste to find the foul object before it corrupted the minds of whoever might be in contact with it. The relic in question is a human skull given "blessings" of the Blood God, and transfers knowledge of his rituals into the mind of whoever touches it. I have seen fragmented pict-captures that detail both its appearance, and the events of multiple individuals that have come into contact with its cursed form. Its eye-sockets are hollow, and the Symbol of Khorne is carved into the forehead, some warp-tainted crystalline object embedded into the center of the symbol. When touched, the crystal and symbol glow in deep reds, and the eye-sockets glow in bright purples and seem to trail through the air and into the eyes of the individual in contact with it. What appears to be human blood also pours from the eye-sockets upon contact, and continue flowing endlessly until contact is terminated between the skull and the subject. In many of the pict-captures I've observed, the subject appears to be suffering from severe hemorrhaging with blood pouring out their ears, nostrils, eyes, mouth, and breaks that appear on the skin. There was only one pict-capture that shows a "successful" contact with the daemonic scourge. This pict-capture shows the Khornate cult leader I had killed in combat in The Pale Stars sector. It appears that it takes an individual of great mental -or even psychic- strength. When I encountered this aforementioned cult leader, he raved about the knowledge of the Blood God, and that he'd bring sacrifices of blood to complete his rituals. Thus I believe that ''The Sanguitiam bestows knowledge unto those that survive its powers. I have considered that this might be an elaborate ruse of the God of Schemes himself, Tzeetch, but nonetheless I must find this relic and put an end to its threat. The Cult Leader's personal data-slate revealed to me that The Sanguitiam had been sold to a customer with large funds they could afford throwing away. They do not know that they throw their lives away, as well. By investigating local shipping records for several months I discovered that the relic was sent to a system in the Badab Sector. It took me two years to narrow down the list of worlds it could have been sent to, and in a prolific sector like Badab, it was already looking like a decades-long endeavor. I was never so joyous to be wrong. I determined that a good enough start to my search would be the home of a lesser house of Imperial Knights called Avalonia. There was a sizeable aristocracy for a feudal world, and the presence of an Imperial Knight House made it a more likely target. On approach, I familiarized myself with the crest and customs of House Grail as detailed in their files, expecting that I may have to interact with them. Arrival was met with no resistance, and there was no incident upon landing on the surface. To begin my search, I had demanded audience with the local Ecclesiarchal representatives, hoping to find a sign of heresy that they may have overlooked. I met with a disgruntled Pontifex Constantious Damnos. It appeared that I was interrupting his ritual prayers to the Emperor, but I could not afford to be denied for untold hours. Constantious drolled on about the purity of the citizenry of Avalonia. Peasantry, I'd say. He rambled about those preachers he was most proud in for their service. The most interesting piece of information he gave me was that among the usual crowds that gather for prayer, the Nobles of House Grail and other members of local aristocracy have been absent for several decades. I immediately thanked the Pontifex, for I did not wish to expect ire from him in the future -irrelevant it may be- and departed with haste to meet with the High King of House Grail. On my departure from the Cathedral, I observed what appeared to be an aristocratic individual that bore the crest of House Grail speaking with a preacher. I decided it prudent to record the message from a distance, taking the guise of prayer to the Emperor. Details of their conversation are as follows: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Preacher: Welcome, son of the God-Emperor. It has been many years since we last saw one of your house join us in prayer. ???: It has? This fact weighs my mind more than you know... Preacher: '''Your mind is troubled? Well then, you should confide in me, young one. I may be able to provide you the guidance of the God-Emperor. '''Audible sounds of what are assumedly the Aristocratic Man shifting uncomfortably and sighing. ???: '''I have been... frustrated lately. For twenty-one Terran Years I've served as a vassal in house Grail. I've trained myself and been trained in the arenas of the house in honorable tournaments in anticipation of facing my first war in service of the Emperor, but my house repeatedly deems me unfit to combat the foes of the Imperium. '''Preacher: Well, it appears that the God-Emperor wishes not to send you into war. At least, not yet. It could very well be that by his will you are being protected from treacherous conflict that might see you killed. He may yet deem you important enough to live safe until the time is right to send you into battle for his sake. ???: Do you really believe that I will be able to assail the enemies of his Imperium? I just feel a hopelessness that weigh my shoulders down... Preacher: 'Young son of the God-Emperor, his divine nature is not something that we can expect to understand always, for even he must keep secrets so that we may enact his will as he plans. All servants of his Imperium have a purpose, and he has no-doubt laid a path for you like all his beloved children. '???: 'You have my most humble gratitude, Preacher. You fill me with conviction and belief in the God-Emperor! '''Preacher: '''As is my duty, young one. Should you find your faith begin to falter, or your mind troubled once more, return to me and I shall provide you guidance to his light again, for that is my purpose that he has ordained for me. '???: 'There is another thing that weighs my mind, Preacher. Lately I have observed some curious rituals performed in my house; rituals and traditions that I had not learned from my tutor. '''Preacher: '''Curious, indeed. Could you tell me more about these "rituals" as you call them? '???: '''Well, I have observed the Sacristans anointing the holy exoskeletons of the house with human blood, and one time I visited Sir Gawanous I could swear the glass of "wine" in his chamber was filled with blood, instea- '''The Preacher audibly shushes the aristocrat, and whispers harshly. The rest of the recording is ineligible. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I could feel a smile creep to my lips. I had felt joy for the first time in centuries. House Grail proved to be a very promising lead, and I began immediately formulating a plan to acquire more evidence. I thought I could enlist the help of the young noble who has access to their chambers. My guise of prayer turned to genuine gratitude for his guidance that I should have acquired a lead that would push my projections forward thirty years. The Preacher made a motion with his hands in what I can only assume is to direct the boy to stay and wait, and left the room. I presumed it was to fetch some trinket for the boy, and thought I could use the time to approach the boy and learn more. He introduced himself as Mordred Grail, vassal of House Grail serving under the Baroness Genevieve Grail. I introduced myself as Lance Harlock, taking the guise of a merchant noble hoping to establish trade with the lord-governor of Avalonia. Interestingly enough, he mentioned that if I wanted to make good relations with the Lord-Governor, that it would be beneficial to have the support of his house. This is not unexpected, but is still a thread that may be useful later. Through small-talk, I managed to gain some of his trust and coerce him to speak more of the "rituals" he was discussing with the Preacher. He was apprehensive, clearly something had warded his tongue. I imagine the Preacher demanded the boy to keep quiet about the rituals for fear of some kind of hysteria to spread. Nevertheless, he opened up and told me of strange statues that sit in the personal chambers of the Barons of his house and a detailed account of the bloodletting he experienced the Sacristans perform. Unfortunately this is all I was able to acquire at the time, for the Preacher returned sooner than I thought he might. I told the boy not to discuss what we had spoken of to anyone, much like the Preacher had, I assume. I left the cathedral soon after bidding my farewells to the young Mordred and my respects to the Preacher; I have further investigations to plan, and will report again once I have made results. Report End Praise the God-Emperor! Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Stories